Amazing Discovery
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Ashley lives with her alcoholic mum. When she meets her father, she is not only starstruck but sent tumbling into the world of world wrestling entertainment. CenaXAshley OCXJeff REVISED AND REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Discovery**

**Chapter 1 – The mother**

Ashley Layla Brooks sat on the couch watching her T.V as if it would disappear if she looked away or blinked. Her favourite wrestler John Cena was wrestling tonight against Edge. Edge was again challenging John for his Championship.

"Cena, Cena, Cena!" Ashley chanted with her friends, Lauren, Stephanie, Liam, Bradley, Greg and her best mate Victoria. They were all WWE fanatics, just like most their school were as well; causing the rather large club they had founded at school.

Ashley was leader and brought the group together. She was joined by a teacher – the boys wrestling coach- who was the back up in case they needed someone that had the power to keep control of the more flamboyant students.

Ashley had also been the one to protest and demand the school to let girls join the wrestling team and club. She had fought tooth and nail to get what she wanted and had succeeded when the head had involved himself. Ashley was naturally gifted at the sport but that didn't mean she didn't have to work. All her free time was spent in the gym, training, exercising and watching wrestling tapes learning new techniques and moves.

Finally the group cheered as the match came to a close and Cena was announced winner and still defending champion. They were soon interrupted by the scratchy slurred voice of Ashley's mother, Sadie Brooks.

"Oi brat, get up here this instance, I don't keep you here to be a lazy, good for nothing punk" Ashley le out a sigh as she trailed up the stairs of the basement. She hoped that her mother wanted something important or at least useful or fun although she knew the chances were slim. Ashley had always hated her mother but didn't do anything about it fearing her punishment, Ashley had many bruises and some scars from her mother beating her for doing things wrong or waking her up. When she reached the hallway her mother signalled for her to come over

"right brat I have become sick of your lack of discipline and have contacted your father to come to collect you. You will meet him tomorrow after dinner at 6'o'clock. Now go and tell those hooligans in the basement that they can sleep over tonight if they don't come tomorrow. You'll be too busy anyway. Phone their parents and make sure they're quick, I have to pay the phone bill and no lights on tonight as you watched extra tv and the electric limit you know is 1 hour tv, two and half hours light for you per night. Oh and you can have toast for supper and no jam or butter, I need the money." Her mother marched away then probably to get more wine. When she claimed she needed the money that was all she ever needed it for – alcohol.

Ashley stood there thinking up plans to get payback on her alcoholic for a mother. She went back down to tell her friends of the new plan and info, all were happy to find out she was going to meet her dad. After heading to their bedroom for the night and sat sleeping bags on the floor. While in the bedroom unknown to her friends Ashley was treating all her cuts and welts that her mother had gave her.

"My only chance is for my dad to be the complete opposite of my mother and for him to like me. Or I have no idea how I will survive in this hell I call life. But he can't be too great, after all he did have a child with my mother" Ashley whispered disgustedly. She re-entered the room and slid into her covers fantasising about a father, who'd treat her like a queen, who'd give her the thing she longed to experience – unconditional love.

AN:- I tried not to change it too much but I really hated the first version, the grammar and spelling was appalling. Thanks for reading peeps. REVIEW!

Rach xox


	2. Chapter 2

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 2 – Why am I waiting? **

Ashley got up in the morning and was really excited but even more so nervous, she was going to meet her dad today. At last she would find out who her dad is. She swept her dark hair back into a side pony-tail quietly as she noticed the gang stirring and they all started to wake up. Ashley applied some clear lip gloss and stepped over the many heads to go to the bathroom. She reached over to grab some cream and smeared a generous amount over her cuts and on her bruises.

There was a bang on the door as she heard her friends arguing over who would get the bathroom first, so she swiftly opened the door and ran to the side avoiding the huddle of teenagers wrestling their way to the door. Apparently Victoria had, had enough and elbowed Bradley in the chest.

"Toria!" Bradley shouted using Victoria's nickname. He was obviously out for revenge, and plainly annoyed as he thumped the door trying to get her to open up. It was also apparent that Victoria was showing no mercy as Greg continued to shout claiming the bathroom next. Eventually everyone had made their way down the stairs to join Ashley at the table where they all soundlessly ate cheerios. As they herd Ashley's mum clamber down the stair almost certainly with a hangover, Ashley sat there as if it were the normal routine, which it was. The rest just frowned knowing the fowl mood the parent would be in. As her mum staggered into the kitchen Ashley decided it would be in the groups best interests to leave the gloomy house.

"Right guys let's go" she said grabbing her iPod. They collected their respected bags and headed to the door, Ashley found herself rapping along to her favourite of Cena's raps – Bad Bad Man.

"After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song,

We the monkey wrench, that's gonna ruin your plan,"

The others closely listened in, joining I on occasions to Ashley as they followed the route to school, anybody else hearing the child would look twice, especially after hearing her, the talent was raw, just like her wrestling. Ashley smiled to herself, she loved moments like these. The ones where she left her troubled life behind her. Where she left her abuser to as she pleased.

--

Last Period arrived and it was unfortunately P.E Ashley's poorest subject and she dreaded to think what the new segment of the curriculum it was they'd be covering.

"Today class we'll be covering Wrestling many of you might not be cut out for it - " he said glaring at Ashley "but I'd like everyone to give it to try" The gym coach said as he chose people to do it he called up Melanie the school 'angel' but there was no surprise there, she was great at gym; like most classes and was just as good looking. Melanie promptly entered the ring waiting for the second to be chosen.

"Mr. Higgins, would it be possible to choose my opponent" fluttering her eyelashes angelically

"Melanie you should know flattery won't get you anywhere in life" he said unperturbed because he followed through with the request and she obviously chose Ashley. Melanie and Ashley had been deadly enemies as soon as she entered high school because of a small incident in the cafeteria which involved her knocking over Melanie's tray causing her to get covered with the left overs of her meal. And if there were one thing that she hated most it was to be publicly embarrassed therefore had never got over it to this day. Ashley practically leapt from her seat raring to start

**Ashley's POV**

A smirk plastered its way across my face, if there were such things as miracles, this had to be one. I couldn't have dreamed this situation better.

Melanie had no time to think because as soon as the whistle sounded I had speared her to the mat leaving her to wriggle around trying to ease the pain, I delivered some stiff right hands to her jaw and nose and pulled myself back up to my feet. She dizzily turned, facing me and I ran at her clotheslining her and yet again, she fell to the mat. Too sore to move Melanie could do nothing as I preformed a standing moonsault and pinned her.

"1-2-3!" Coach tapped I stood up and taunted the recovering Melanie by wiping my hands over my shirt as if the match was simply a joke. The bell rung causing the class to give Melanie a sympathetic glance and then racing towards the very familiar changing rooms. Coach nodded and saluted me showing me he was impressed by the display.

"You really have been training, and it had paid off Brooks. Keep up the good work!"

After changing in record time, I shoved all my belongings messily into my bag and raced. After spending a painstaking thee hours staring at the clock. The doorbell rung and I rested my hand around the cold steel of he door handle. Taking a deep breathe I peered around the green painted door gazing into the identical blue eyes of my father. John Cena

**AN:-** I realised in this chapter before it contradicted with the last so I sorted that. I also revealed who the father was this chapter. It was pretty obvious anyway, ha ha. So anyway I hope its better.

Peace,

Rach xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 3 **

**Getting to know you.**

Much to my embarrassment I let my jaw drop. I was stunned. My eyes widened and I started to pray I wouldn't do anything stupid, like faint. Apparently luck was on my side for once on my life, well sort of.

"You two can get outside or into your room, Ashley. I have dinner to cook" my mother announced, I gave her a quick look of disbelief and rolled my eyes at her bad attempt at 'caring.' She would only make food for herself but even then I would be lucky so I waved my hand to the side allowing John to walk past me and up to my room. He waited for me at the top of the stairs to show him which door.

After I shut the door behind us, I turned to see him the dark green walls of my room, lined with posters of Bands and Wrestlers. He smirked at the John Cena poster in the corner, while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uhm, so er, Ashley tell me your story and all about yourself..." John asked unsure of how to break the tension. I smiled gratefully and began,

"Well lets see, My full name is Ashley Layla Brooks, and I'm sixteen. My birthday is the 12th October, er. I've lived here since I was born, and I have 5 close friends; Victoria, Greg, Bradley, Stephanie and Liam. I've watched wrestling since I were four and have been wrestling since I was twelve – that's four years. I can rap pretty well and I guess now I know why. My favourite colour is green and has been since I was eight. And I think that's basically it, I really don't have a lot to tell" I said making sure to leave out my mother's way of 'handling' me.

"Awesome. You sound a lot like a younger version of me," He said a small smile escaping the side of his mouth.

Do you mind letting me explain something to you? I feel guilty not," I gave a small nod allowing him to continue.

"I kinda knew you were here," I gasped he knew, I felt the anger build up and my face turn red. My features hardened and I was fighting the urge to hit him.

"It's not what it sounds like, I did have reasons even if they aren't going to make it that much better. You willing to hear me out?" he asked me stumbling over his words. I didn't trust myself to speak so I gave a small nod.

"When your mother and I were together it was... strained. When I started to get bigger in the wwe, things seemed to only get worse. So I eventually told Sadie we were over, and that was when she burst out with the whole 'I'm pregnant' thing. It wasn't the first time she had said stuff like that so obviously I didn't believe her, and when I was called two years ago, I thought she was messing around, trying to get me back. Things changed last week, she had sent me a letter that had photo's and a birth certificate inside, all yours. That's why I'm here I guess." I groaned thoughts were buzzing around my head. This was messed up, yet again all my life was. Not much of a surprise comes with the territory of knowing my mom.

"I've heard you out and I understand, it just might take a little bit of getting used to and stuff" I explained.

"Having a dad. Having a _famous_ dad. It kinda changes everything. Especially seeing I idolise you, normally I'd be talking about how I'd give everything up to meet you. Jeez that sounds cheesy" He nodded ans a dreaded silence filled the room.

"So... you wrestle huh?" He said changing the subject, a massive grin covered my face.

"Yeah! It's about the only sport I can do, but I suppose it's worth it; seeing as I'm pretty awesome at it" I replied.

"Hell Yeah. So what type of moves are you into?"

"I'm pretty high-flying nothing special though. I suppose I'm a grappler mostly though. Definitely a lot different from most the current divas." He smirked,

"Yeah well you are the off spring of _the _John Cena so it's hardly surprising is it?" I rolled my eyes. What was it with men ..? Something hit me then.

"Cena? What do I call you?" He raised his eyebrows and looked thoughtful for a sec

"Anything you want to. Wait on second thought anything that _doesn't_ involve embarrassing me" I laughed

"Well then, I suppose 'Dad' fits the occasion" I decided he grinned, mumbling something about getting used to this. He wasn't the only one that was for sure.

"Is it possible to ask you to give me a ride to school tomorrow?" He stood up giving me a nod.

"I guess I better leave, looking at the time, I'll see you in the morning. I have to meet these friends of yours."

**--**

Ashley stirred awake as the familiar wake up call of Bad Bad Man played. Yawning she stood up and tripped over the items flung across the room in the search for the light switch. Falling over the small pile of books on the floor, she smashed into the wall colliding with the light switch. After getting ready and sitting in the kitchen stirring her cereal wondering what the hell had caused her to have the sudden change of luck she jumped at the sound of a car horn. Grabbing her bag she ran for the door being sure to avoid her mother.

After arriving outside the parking lot of her high school, Ashley stood awaiting the arrival of her friends. She started to wonder why she hadn't brought a camera after all, this was going to be something funny to see.

"Okay Ash. Why in the hell are we here, you sounded sort of urgent on the phone. Wait, is this dad of yours a creep as well?" Liam asked. She was about to retort but John decided to but in,

"Jeez, I didn't know I was a creep, isn't that a little mean to say on a first meeting?" That was the cue, their jaws dropped they went as still. Victoria was doing a funny little gold fish impression while everyone else was frozen. Ashley and John fell back against the SUV and laughed.

"Well I shall see you kids later" and with that John hopped into the car and drove off waving to the group, leaving them to walk into school.

**--**

That afternoon same as always Gym came round and Coach for once actually looked 'happy'?

"Well class today is a day to be happy about because we have a special guest, and he is going to show you the ropes without further ado my guest ..." John Cena walk in causing the guys to whisper and the girls to emit scary high pitched fan girlish squeals.

"What the heck, _Dad?_ Why are you here?" Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to face Ashley.

"Well _Ash_" John said mockingly, "Vince sent Jeff, Ashley an I on a whole talent scouting while promoting thing, don't ask me he's a crazy but amazing mad man. And after all I did say I'd see you later." John said nodding his head, the class only stared more at the father daughter interaction.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you meant literally it's not exactly expected" Ashley said with a small giggle. After the lesson started to come to a close there was a quick match between the father and daughter duo of John and Ashley Cena. The match lasted a good quarter of an hour and was full of reversals. John quickly learned he had a weak spot for letting high flyers get the upper hand. Ashley learned that to win against a much bigger stronger and heavier opponent she had to keep away from them 8/10 times. They could all tell John had took it easy on her but the whole class enjoyed the small 'match' if you could call it that.

Ashley went to join her friends and Dad for dinner. She may have been sore, tired and achy but, she knew she had improved a lot by gaining knowledge of newer and more effective moves. She had also tested her limits that day and proved that she wasn't just some punk chick with a bad attitude problem.

One thing was for sure, Ashley was without a doubt, happier with her parent than she had been without.

AN:- I fixed a few things in that chapter and overall I think it flows a lot better than before! Hope you all prefer the improved chapter. Almost 1500 words in this chapter so its definitely longer.

Thanks peeps

Rach x


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 4**

**Girl Power!**

Ashley's POV

I woke up and was really energetic and happy, the whole of yesterday was overwhelming and I couldn't quite believe this was happening to me. I grabbed my cell as it started beeping and saw my dad was telling me to meet him outside in 30 minutes. So I quickly got dressed in the usual routine, and remembered it was my birthday next week, and I was feeling strangely excited at the fact. Before I was lucky to get a 20, I had never had anything to be excited about but this year I had my dad and friends to celebrate with. I heard rap music growing louder accompanied by the roar of an engine, coming from outside. I knew that could only mean one thing. Dad was here.

I grabbed my coat and bag and left for my dad's car. As usual maths went drawling on I heard the teach mention something about times 5a by 7a but I wasn't sure maths wasn't my strongest subject. But break was definitely a strong point for me I thought as the bell rang and the sound of chairs scraping across they tiled floors filled the dingy math classroom. As I walked down he hall everyone stared at me. I glared at a few people trying and failing in getting them to look away. To make things worse than they already were, Melanie decided to grace me with her presence, she looked pleased with herself too pleased for my liking.

"Hi, Ashley" Melanie said as a crowd gathered round anticipating a heated conversation.

"what could _you _possiblywant from me today?" I asked her, not feeling the need to beat around the bush.

"Well you see your not the only one with a flash dad, I got him to call up a favour last night and I got some _real_ pro's to come and help me in my corner. You think you could get three _talented_ wrestlers by then?" Melanie gloated

"Well hang on, I guess we shall see" I said and I pulled out my cell looking for the number programmed into the phone.

"Hey dad can you come to gym last period? What you were going to already... what sort of of surprise?, Well dad I suppose that my cue to go I guess I'll be seeing you" I said

"looks like I have already got someone in my corner. Thee wwe champion, John Cena. So who's gonna beat that?" I said rather happily,

"Well we'll see wont we..." Melanie said strutting off.

--

"Right lass apparently we're to hold a little wrestling tag team match, 8 man tag team match" Coach announced as Melanie brought her partner into the ring, JBL, and Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes into the room

"Whoa, and you said professional, I'm not seeing it. Money couldn't even buy these fools cos they're so bad they're simply priceless" I said mocking the 2nd generation superstars quote.

"well well well, so your what I'm gonna beat, yes everybody the champ is here, and there is a reason I got this title." John said

"Dad, hate to break it to you, but uh we're kinda out numbered four to two. " I asked confused

"Well sweat heart, it's sad to say that JBL over there couldn't keep his mouth shut about 'smashing my head in' or whatever it was he was claiming to do so I called some people" And after the small statement in walked in the punk princess, Ashley Massaro and the Intercontinental champion, Jeff Hardy

"Okay I knew you were bringing people but damn my favourite Diva and Superstar, this officially rocks!" I said. Ashley and Jeff smiled

"Your favourite Diva huh, I think I like your kid Cena" causing Jeff to nod in agreement. Many of he faculty had came in to watch this.

"No offence guys but I think it's time for girl power, Ashley are gonna show ya'll what real woman wrestlers are" I said staring Melanie in the eye

"Let's get this started" Melanie said. The eight of us got on ring side and the whole school had crowded round. I pulled a few moves and then she decided play time was over and tagged JBL in

"You think you can beat me kid" JBL said cockily. I snorted, deciding to get on with it and pulled him on the floor and he got back up and then I was just about to chop him hard when he countered and put me in a chicken wing and it was rather sore, well try excruciating and I reversed it onto him we both lost hold of the grip and JBL tagged in Cody and I decided I should tag Ashley.

Ashley came in and pulled a clothesline on him and tagged in my dad, John came in and destroyed Cody pinning him for 3. Ashley, Jeff and I joined him in the ring and gave a quick celebratory taunt towards the retreating JBL, Cody and Ted. Melanie was fuming and had the sense to just walk away. I quickly thanked Jeff and Ashley and went to join my friends outside.

AN:- Okay I tried to make that better but decided to leave it at that seeing as I want to get the other chapters up and edited. I also changed it to Rhodes and Dibiase simply because I felt pathetic putting MVP there.

Rach x


	5. Chapter 5

**Amazing Discovery**

**Chapter 4**

**Super Cena!**

Ashley was lying in her room, writing in her diary vaguely the events that had taken place yesterday, after all these days it was just as surreal and she was still waiting for the luck to end. She dropped the pen and let her eyes widen as she heard the smash of a glass bottle and the loud drunken footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs. She scrambled to her feet considering hiding but she was to late. The door slammed open and there towering above the small feeble body of Ashley was her cruel, cold-hearted mother. Sadie Brooks and boy was she in for trouble.

Ashley's POV

Mum came up and slapped me hard against the cheek, I whimpered a small bit of fright showing as my face crumpled and my eyes welled up with tears. I could have easily over powered her but something told me not to and she continued to beat me until she got a belt and whipped me full force against my chest and stomach. The front my skin split open and blood ran down my stomach I felt like my ribs had broken but I knew they hadn't the pain was still unbearable though. Silent tears flooded down my cheeks this was the last straw. I finally cracked. I got up from the floor, despite the pain causing me to wince at every movement, and rammed my clenched fist as hard as I could into her face. Her nose was bleeding and she fell to the floor unconscious and I smiled. I was then hit with a strong emotion of guilt but I fought hard to control myself after years of abuse I finally had a back alley. Then it hit me what I'd done, what would she say when she woke up? I was for it so I done the only thing I could think of phone my dad. I really didn't want to I was on the verge of not phoning when a searing pain crossed my abdomen. Consequently falling yet again to the floor. My decision had obviously been made for me so I grabbed cell and called him I told him what had happened he was going to kill her when he got here I thought. So I went and packed a bag with some clothes and my school stuff. And the door opened I knew it was dad so I ran over and hugged him with all my might when another pain, came from my stomach.

My dad looked at the cut and ran down stair and got a basin of water and dishcloth and dabbed the cold water on me then looked over at my mum frowning deeply

"how did she end up unconscious?" he asked me. I blushed then said

"well uh I was angry and um well I er punched her" I concluded.

"Vince is gonna love you unconscious with one punch, gee he's in for a run for his money" John said causing me to look at him as if he grew a second head. What was this about Vince? And he was happy I knocked my mother out? Damn that cannot have been a healthy relationship.

"Would you like to come to mine tonight" he asked

"Yeah, I'll go grab my stuff." After we had left the house I was presented with tickets to wrestlemania for me and the gang. I smiled appreciatively and went fell into the car spending the rest of the night annoying my dad by continuously thanking him.

AN/ I really had no idea what to do to make this longer so I just reworded a little here and there. Damn this is embarrassingly short :(

Rach x


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is wrestlemania and what does Vince have to say? And where does Melanie fit into this? And for the benefit of the story Ashley Massaro is a Raw Diva !! (yeah)_

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 5**

**Wrestlemania**

Ashley's Pov

I woke up in the morning raring to go. I turned to confront the calender, today was the day, today was wrestlemania.

"Yeah!" I shouted as I punched my left fist in the air. And apparently woke my dad up, I grabbed my stuff bounding for the door of the bathroom as dad sat up hoping to get there before he tackled me to the floor. I came out ready for school and went and grabbed some cereal and a glass of juice and dived on the sofa watching the taping of yesterday's match. I thought I was okay, I mean I did take JBL and Melanie for a bit but I admitted that I could have been better and in the long term I would have been beaten. I sat staring at the people on the screen hoping to someday be Vince McMahon standard. Dad came out the bathroom and raced me to his SUV. Guys, I don't think I was gonna get used to that he's just like ... fast.

-- -- --

After a very boring day of mainly maths and history bore and people coming to congratulate me on the awesome win yesterday the bell rung. I could of sworn the day was going in slow motion, it dragged on and on. I walked out to the yard where Melanie confronted me,

"Hey Ashley" she spat as if my name was a swear word,

"Hey loser" I said mockingly.

"I have to tell you something-"

"well I have to go" I interrupted flashing her the backstage tickets to wrestlemania

"oh, well I see you there" she said pulling the ticket from her back pocket

"you might have a ticket but do you have a meeting with Vincent Kennedy McMahon" Melanie said hoping for some jealousy to show. It certainly made the gathered crowd jealous.

"afraid Melanie I'll see your ugly mug in the General Manager's room then," I said

"now like I said I have to go my dad's in the car waiting for me" I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"you think you're so special cos your dad is John Cena, Well listen here, I am still better than you. I look prettier than you. I have more money than you and I have better grades than you" she sneered

"_oh really now_ " I said and she punched me on the arm 'fight' chants echoed

"you'll regret that you ever did that" I said and pulled back my arm flinging it full-power into her nose. Melanie's nose started bleeding and I walked away with my mates and their bags to the SUV. We all gathered in the car and silently talked, when we reached our flat dad jumped out to go and get my bag when Brad shouted

"brilliant punch could rival your dad's" and they all started blabbering about the punch I threw until the man I was compared to came. He could tell we were talking about something we didn't want him to know. During the ride, we decided to travel by car to make it fun and I decided to put it on my usual radio station - the one that only played raps, basically it always got on Victoria's nerve's and apparently me and dad had very similar tastes in artists as well as just the type of music and we spent 3 hours non-stop rapping when dad said

"you obviously got my talent there" and then I gave him a look

"Oh yeah, Mr. Champ and amazing rapper" and an argument ensued abut everyone's music tastes and artists.

**-- -- --**

At wrestlemania you could feel the adrenaline in the air almost. Dad took me straight to Mr. McMahon's office where I met Melanie, and acting like the children we were we stared daggers at each other I noticed out of the corner of my eye dad hand the coverage of yesterday's match to Vince, he sat and watched it carefully mumbling to himself occasionally.

"well I must say, Ashley you are very good. What was that move you pulled on JBL? "

"It was my own submission move" referring to the move was where I pulled on Layfield's leg and and hooked his arm around it slowly tightening it.

"well it was rather impressive, anyway back to the matter at hand. I was wondering if you would be your dad's manager, and would consider a spot as a diva on Raw with him, whereas Melanie would intensify the feud that shall start between your dad and JBL" Vince said, I just stood there shell shocked

"uh, but Mr. McMahon I've only just turned 17 today, are you sure?" I asked hoping for a yes

"well, we need more diva's and you have great potential and apparently Trish is coming back for a while and I heard you were good friends with Ashley so that would be a bonus to the whole Ashley, Trish best friend thing and you will start a series of fights with Torrie, Candice and Maria" Vince said

"Well yes to both, but on accepting the offer I'm definitely going to need to train and improve so, Dad care to a few one-on-one sessions?"

"Sure, why not. Everyone knows I love a chance to kick ass" he said grinning. I was feeling quite possibly the best I had ever felt.

"Oh yes and Melanie why do you have a plaster on your nose? " I asked curiously while she blushed furiously

"uh , from your punch it uh, broke my nose" she said quietly. I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing because I'd be lucky if I even got a bruise with her measly punch.

"well welcome aboard the WWE family Ashley, I can get your dad to show you to the make-up and costume department where you'll get ready for tonight and I think you'll make your debut next week against Torrie, this is going to be an interesting feud." Vince said. I was to shocked to respond and left the room when I got out the room I quickly ran to my dad's locker room where everyone is I told them to keep watching cos I had to do something and I wanted a highly detailed report when I came back and left for the costume and make-up department when I got there they showed me a range of costumes when I chose a pair of dark green combo's a a slightly darker green tank top with a white belt and chain gang cap, I got my dark hair swept up in a half pony-tail and white sneakers as I came out dad agreed with my choice of clothing as he had a slightly similar outfit and I went and got my make-up done I stood nervously with my dad waiting for his match, he told me he was going to introduce me and we stood in the gorilla waiting when dad was called he went out to all the fans cheering and screaming he made his way to the ring and grabbed a microphone and said

"I have to purposes out here tonight one is for a match and the other is to introduce my manager, the newest Raw diva who is also my daughter, Ashley Cena" and the fans in fact everyone went ballistic I went out with my dad's music I got into the ring and raised both hands in the air on the turnbuckle and flipped back into the middle of the ring, and asked for a microphone. I took it in hand raising it to my mouth and shouted

"How are ya'll doing tonight" I was replied with loads of cheers.

"Ok I'll take that as a good" I said laughing slightly being met yet again with an arena full of cheers

"As my dad said I'm Ashley and am here to show the bimbo's in the back room that call them diva's how to wrestle." I continued,

"don't get me wrong some can wrestle, but some just pull at hair and are really bothered if they have 1 split end or have broke a nail, I mean I'm not down with that ... " when Ashley Massaro's music 'let me light a fire in you' by nuts in a blender played.

_( from now on Ashley Massaro is called Ashley and Ashley Cena is called 'Ash' )_ Ashley ran into the ring and gave Ash a hug and high 5.

"Hey Ashley long time no see or more like 1 day no see " I said

"yes anyway what I have to say, a perfect example of what your talking about is in that locker room and it's name is Torrie Wilson" Ashley said and I nodded

"I mean who does she think she is... oh, yes a slut" Ashley said and I nodded as we stood defiantly in the middle of the ring when Need a little time played and in came the blonde herself Torrie Wilson walked in and grabbed a microphone

"who the hell do you think you are rookie-" Torrie started but was caught out by me

"I think I'm your biggest challenge yet" and gave her a dangerous smile

"You, my biggest challenge yet as if. I am the best diva here, your what 13 and probably wrestle as well as that whore next to you" she stated, flicking my hair.

"I don't think so you see because my dear friend, over on Smackdown Melina has the title although I think she is many things I do think she is a better person and wrestler than you, because if you even got a title shot I doubt you'd be able to take the belt with you because your just a bitch and you can't wrestle, well at least not with co-ordination. I think you will also find, I'm 17 not 13" I replied.

"oh please, I could take you down any day" she said I snorted

"oh yes of course you could, I could take out both you and Candice at the same time but here I am on behalf of Vince McMahon telling all you wrestlemania fans that we have a VERY important Diva that EVERYONE has missed deeply returning" when Time to rock and roll by Lil Kim played and with the amount of cheering. Everyone thought the roof would collapse but it didn't she kicked Torrie and she fell to the floor clutching her chest and Trish ran down slapping tons of hands and slid through giving both Ashley's massive hugs and turned to John and smiled

"Nice to see you back Patricia" he said and giving her a short hug and then earned a small glare "John Anthony Felix Cena, nobody calls me that name ever got it" everybody laughed and he said "Okie dokie Patricia" earning him 3 punches and he glared at me "what did I tell you about your punches Ash they damn hurt.

"Back to the main reason we're here JBL get your sorry arse out here now" John said returning to the crowd and everyone booed as he entered and then he got a microphone and said

"shut up" and that angered me so I decided I'd have a little fun

"Hey does anyone out in the audience know what JBL stands for ?" I asked then JBL called out

"what're you talking about Cena, it stands for John Bradshaw Layfield, A name everyone will no as thee richest wwe superstar on the Raw roster." He interrupted making the name sound as if it were royalty

"Actually afraid not it stands for 'Jolly Bad Loser' yes I mean come on at least your Jolly" I said in a mocking tone.

"Wow, it looks like it runs through the Cena genes for them to be idiots" JBL said.

"On the contrary Jolly Bad Loser actually it runs through the genes for Cena's to be good at wrestling, or do I need to show them all the footage, you know of yesterday" I said smirking very widely

"umm, no I've gotta wrestle your dad and win" he said

"right of course but first," I turned to the crowd and asked

"do you want to see the footage ?" and they all screamed in reply

"ok they want to see it now dad, Ash you were there what do you think should we embarrass Jolly Bad Loser in front of Thousands?" without thinking they both shouted

"yes" even Trish and she hadn't seen it before got the gist and agreed so I said to roll and the footage came on of the school gym and me kicking JBL's butt literally. When it stopped I said "Is Melanie in the Limo I'd like to say something to her?" and she got out of the limo and grabbed a microphone what do you want Cena?" she asked Venom in her eyes I laughed and said

"Is the nose getting any better, cos if I remember I broke it and I knocked someone unconscious once" I said laughing

The bell rung for the scheduled match and us three girls exited the ring and left dad to tend to his opponent the match went on for a long while and required all three of us to cheer him to get on and the onlooking crowd. Eventually he was announced the winner of the match and we walked up the ramp holding our arms victoriously in the air leaving John to continue to taunt the defeated entrepreneur.

I went in and there were all my friends with excited faces, waiting to ask me stuff and congratulate me. I walked through the halls getting many compliments from the superstars for the mocking of JBL. I had been really happy that day and when I got to my phone it said 47 texts and 124 missed calls and I laughed school was going to be chaotic on Monday. And I was troubling on whether to face it or not.

A/N:- YAY this is long. I'm happy to say with it edited it is longer. Even better and hopefully all the grammar and spelling mistakes are gone. Oh well thanks peeps!

**Rach xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley sat there, in the black leather seat, questions flying left, right and centre. 'how am I going to survive' she thought as she sighed

"ok, ok ,ok, Vince told me just now, and yes I like the wardrobe I've picked and god damn yes I'm pleased, in answer to all your "she said throwing her hands in the air.

"okie dokie now that's done I've got people to see..." and walked out banging straight into Trish.

"Hey I was just looking for you" Trish said

" yes me to, I've been thinking how am I going to be able to beat Torrie Wilson, I mean she's an ok wrestler and I'm well nothing." I said conclusively,

"well you have a good base, that fight on the tape was real good, but Torrie will have something up her sleeve anyway we're the luckiest and have a bigger advantage, I mean she knows me and Ashley's style but she's only seen you wrestle on a tape and that wasn't enough to go on, me your dad are going to train you now. So let's go" and we ran towards the gym.

**-- -- --**

Training was amazing apart from the whole sweating to death part but other than that great. I don't know how I'll survive school I've had to get a new cell because everyone has the old number at school. God forbid me from going to school on Monday. I will literally die. But all the guys keep saying "they'll protect me" like I'm some sort of china doll. It's annoying really I hope, it's not to bad. Big G has to take me to school because Dad's got a signing and all the guys have told Garath that we were to ride the black limo cos we've 'not been in that one'. Maybe I can make them park the limo 2 blocks away, oh but then Garath has to leave the limo unatteded and he can't cos 'that's his baby', ugh men and their cars. School is now going to be worse if that's possible. Why couldn't I just be some nerd or a skater girl or something not so high up in the food chain instead of 'on TV nearly every Monday night and wwe champ for a dad' I have to talk to the guys. Anyway I'm all hyped up for the show and I have done the training and they say 'I could easily beat torrie' but I don't think they're being truthful I mean I only started today, but beside the point. Everyone is wishing me luck and Randy Orton is such a arrogant git he just wont leave me alone no matter what I do. I even tried pining him to the floor and beating the hell outta him he's now got a black eye and a large cut above his left eye. And on top of that all I have a heap of of Geography homework that is not shortening so I have to do that on top of train deal with Randy and the guys half the Diva's want my neck but not them all for example Melina, Victoria, Maria ( I think Ash talked to her !), Mickie, Ash and Trish. But most the superstars like me I gotta say Matt Hardy is one cool guy so is Jeff we've been playing pranks on each other through the rosters but it's funny. Dad is great I've spent a lot of time with him. And he's making a new Album soon for next year and it's gonna be great and he want's _me _to do a track with him, that freaked me out big time so I rapped nearly the whole way home. Apparently h wished he never did now. He got a slap for that one!

**-- -- --**

I woke up wishing school had been cancelled due to weather but it wasn't so I have to go to school, and in the limo cos 'they out voted me' so here I go off to school...

AN:- I wish I could retype this chapter like some of the current ones because it sucks so much! I am unfortunately not going to though. Anyway another chapter down. YAY!

**Rach xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 8**

**Bad News**

Ashley's POV

I entered the limo almost dreading what Melanie was gonna say when I got there, I had been congratulated many times for my 'way with the microphone' but that was mainly worried about what comeback did she have in store. To be truthful I really didn't want to have to go to school, OK so that's just really silly because most people don't want to go to school but I didn't want to be surrounded by people asking me when this and that would happen and so on I didn't want to be teased or insulted I just wanted to be me the normal unpopular Ashley, OK so I wouldn't mind being popular but I can't turn back time and this could be real good I just have to work hard and believe in myself. I grabbed my bag and left I tried to ask if I could walk but then the gang went all 'are-you-serious-_no-_way'. So I sat down and prepared for the worst.

I got to the gates and got out the car, so far so good I entered school when a crowd of people came to ask me about the show and all I could say was

"I have to get to class" it really wasn't that bad some teachers congratulated me obviously having children who watched the show and some gave me reproachful looks. But overall it was good but I forgot I had gym that afternoon, I looked at my time-table and realised I had gym at first I was pretty hyped up but when I got there coach was all well done have you learnt any moves can you teach us and obviously I had so I showed them a few moves and hid myself at the back of the class not wanting to go up there again, I can't believe I was so shy at school I mean I got up in the ring in front of hundreds of people not to mention the camera's and I can't handle a school of people. I must be mad anyway I got through gym and was starting to see the up side I mean I have a dad, I have plans to set up _John Cena _on a date. Could life get better, oh wait it could, Melanie is still here. The bell rung and I went to my locker collect my stuff and left when I saw dad and Ashley waiting a the gates, I curiously ran over to them as I grew closer I saw the worried look on their faces I could tell something was wrong just what? Was the question.

"look Ash, er we have some bad news ..."

**A/N** I practically left this chapter alone but nevertheless I changed some stuff Lol.

**Rach xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 9 **

**Confusion**

I sat there in the car staring into space thinking about the information I'd just received

"Ashley your mum wants you to go and live with her again, I don't know why, but whatever happens I have you now and I'm not turning you over I'm gonna fight with all I have left !" why did she want me back? To ruin my chance at a good life? She was the one that made me go so why should I come back ? This whole concept was making my head spin. I loved my dad and my job, everyone I've met well almost I mean I can't say JBL was a pleasure to meet. I sighed when dad asked me if I was ok. I honestly answered him saying

"I'm just confused, why now ?" I just opened my bag and took out my cell and called Victoria and explained what had happened all she could say was "just hang in there" I was extremely confused we were in our home town tonight and from the sound it most people had tickets to he show, so I was nervous god I bet everyone would be there how was I going to win against Torrie Wilson playboy cover girl, I was a simple girl who went to a simple school who found wrestling in a gym class and her dad was John Cena. Dad was apparently looking at me and said

"stop stressing over nothing Ash, it'll be all right" I then put on a curious face and asked him

"how do you know I'm stressing over the show?" and he just plainly said

"that was the exact face I pull" making the corners of his mouth pull into a slight smirk. I just laughed and nodded in reply. We pulled up in front of the arena and I thought I was gonna chuck up but I didn't I thought back to all the times where I would be sitting in the 2nd row watching intently as the Raw/Smackdown superstar's gathered to fight in the ring. I went to go to the gym and I trained for 3 hours, before an assistant of some sort came and told me I had to get into my ring attire. I changed into my camo mini-skirt and light pink spaghetti tank top. I pulled on my elbow high green gloves, silver chain belt and finally my sneakers. I stood when Bad bad man blared through the speakers and cheers echo'd through the arena. I took a few deep breaths and ran to the top of the ramp pulling the poses my dad pulled and then ran down the ring, slapping hands of the fans and a few who I recognised as pupils but what surprised me most was my gym coach standing near the announce table in the stands I got up on the turnbuckle and through a fist in the air then back-flipped down for my whole gym class who had to put up with 3 weeks of me trying to do it. Then went to the opposite turnbuckle and did the same I stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Torrie to come out and she did but with Victoria, I gulped that couldn't be good but thankfully in the middle of Torrie's entrance Trish and Ashley came out and Trish said

"Well if Victoria's coming out then so are we not only that but I'm going to be the special referee." all the fans cheered in approval and Ashley came and stood next to me whispering encouraging words into my ear. Trish signalled for the bell to ring, and I went to the middle of the ring where me and Torrie locked up...

AN:- Editing ... fun? Lol. I'm certainly getting through all this faster than I thought.

**Rach xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 10 **

**Facing Torrie.**

Ashley's POV

We locked up and I could see she was taking advantage of my slow start, so I took her by surprise and tripped her up and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. I DDT'd her and she lay on the mat, I jumped onto the turnbuckle and swanton bombed her taking a lot of people by surprise. I went for the cover and she kicked out at 2. I sighed and got her into a headlock and just for Trish I pulled Stratusfaction. She cheered loudly at it, and I smiled the crowd started to chant

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley" I quickly went for the cover

"1-2-3" I started laughing

"YES" I shouted the went up on the turnbuckle when Victoria pulled me down with a mic in hand

"so the newbie won huh..." but that was it because Trish came and bull dogged her down and Ashley and Trish held up our hands in Victory. I walked out the ring backwards as Victoria, Torrie and Trish threw arguments back and forth me and Ashley giving input some parts. We laughed and walked down the gorilla to meet dad with Jeff and Matt Hardy.

"Hi dad" I said and hugged him "Congrats on winning your first match Ash" Matt started

"Thanks Matty" I said.

"Dude Perlease don't call me that" I just pouted at him and everyone laughed. They smiled and then Jeff said

"Nice swanton bomb by the way almost as good as mine but of course not" I laughed then said

"we'll see..." We went off to the locker rooms. Where we met my mum by the door...

**AN:- **There we have it. I realised I contradicted myself for a second time. Oh well fixed now. Peeps Moving onwards!

**Rach xox**


	11. Chapter 11

Amazing Discovery Chapter 11

I stared at my mom long and hard she was angry very angry. "Why the hell did you come here ?" I asked "I wanted to see if you would come back home to me" she replied as if I would start crying and saying of course i'll come home I love you and I couldn't bare to stay away another day. I let out a slow scream "Mom I wouldn't come home if you paid me, do you expect me to say ok yeah but when you get drunk don't hit me too hard" I said almost laughing. "Screw you, Ashley, I need the money and your coming home whether you like it or not" she said desperatly, I laughed and she slapped me, "oh alright come on then if your lucky I could be left bleeding before anyone has seen you near me" and then I slapped her harder she slightly stumbled I turned on me heel and started to walk away "you had your chance, by mom" and I walked off and she just stood there face slowly turning purple, I kept on walking and then turned a corner and I started to cry, I just let it all out I sat and hugged my knees in close to my chest as I rested my head on top of them" I felt someone shake me and I looked up into the deep green eyes of Jeff Hardy, god he was sexy I thought then he asked if I was okay I slowly told him everything about my past and what happened after the show and he crouched down and sat next to me saying "the most extreme one will help you m'lady" I giggled and then stood up and said "would you please escort moi to my locker room" we walked to my locker room and he gave me his mobile number and said "call me if you need anything" I slightly nodded my head then said a quick thanks. I walked in and Ashley came over and introduced me to most the womans locker room I seemed to get on well with Mickie and Amy. I soon found out that some divas wern't as how do I put it welcoming to the newer superstars but I just sightly walked off carefully nudging Candice hard she definatly wasn't one of my favourite divas neither were quite a few actually, Melina, Torrie, Victoria and Candice certainly wern't her friends. After I met Mickie James and I descovered she had a bit of a thing for Matt, Ashley obviously had a thing for my dad and I wasn't sure on Trish and Amy but hey i'd only just met these people. We all went done to the cafateria where I met a few other superstars Carlito ( I wasn't too sure about him though), The legend Killer - Randy Orton, Edge ( I definatly found who Lita was hooked up with ughhh, no need to say any more ), Ric Flair, Matt Hardy, Jeff (again), I had a run in with Umaga and it wasn't pleasent (or should I say his breath wasn't) I even had the unfortunaty to meet Chris Masters - eww he hits on everyone !!! Aparently the girls were having a movie night and I was invited so I went and chilled with the girls in the locker room for the rest of the day.

A/N soz for the small Chapter but I need to sort a few things out

Also thx to all those who reviewed

Rachel

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

The night was a success apart from the fact that I had been woken up at 6 after falling asleep at 3 in the morning ugh and I'm drenched due to my dad and his 'wake up methods' ugh anyway I've decided to get my dad back today by wearing a 'Cena got beat' shirt, featuring a pic of the great Khali over Cena lying defeated on the ground. That of course would be replaced by my Chain gang Jersey once he'd seen it. When I went passed Ashley, Melina and Trish and I smirked when they stared gob smacked at the shirt

"what the hell are you doing Ash, your dads gonna kill you" Trish stated

"well thiiiis my dear friends is payback stage 1 for provoking death" and smiled as the girls put on confused faces and all said

"huh?" and I simply said

"he woke me at 6 by chucking water all over me" they all laughed and Ashley said

"I guess Ashley's were just meant not to be morning people" and sighed I laughed

"oh well, I wonder if it was destined to be" and I pulled a funny mystical face we all cracked up laughing then I headed to the gym knowing that he would be there. I walked in Dad saw me and was laughing

"enjoy your wake-up call" I just smiled angelically a him he looked down at my shirt and his Jaw dropped

"you are not wearing that no waaaayyyy" I smiled and said

"ok" I pulled of the t-shirt to show everyone a shirt reading 'marry me Khali' everyone was laughing and Shawn walked passed

"I think we've found the newest DX recruit Trips" he looked at me and laughed Dad was not happy well that was the understatement of the year

"she's part of the Chain gang I laughed and quickly put on my Chain gang Jersey then said

"nu-uh, I'm not part of the Chain gang or DX I'm part of the mega-sluts" I put on a high-pitched moan

"oh-no I broke a nail" wiping a invisible tear away from my eye.

"you'll get it for that bitch" I turned around to see Torrie. She threw a punch at me I dodged grabbing her arm, Giving her the arm bar and she walked away "HA!" I said in a happy tone.

"definitely Chain gang" Dad said and Shawn replied

"nu-uh she's DX" I sighed and whistled they all turned to me

"how'd you do that girl?" Ashley asked

"I just do, I suppose, anyway guys stop fighting if it'll make you happy I'm both" as I started walking away

"oh yeah and im also Mrs. Khali" and laughed I walked towards the ring and done a few stretches and me and Ashley had a quick match, the result Ashley won after nailing me with star-struck, we laughed and headed for the nearest Starbucks headphones in ear and the appropriate line for the occasion came.

"_The Base, The Rock, The Mic, The Treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal." _Ashley laughed as I sung along. Walking in through the doors.

AN:- Yo Peeps! If your wondering why I added the quote at the bottom, it's because I was listening to the song and It's my favourite line XD. Anyway the song is 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence!

Rach xox


	13. Chapter 13

**Amazing Discovery**

**Chapter 13**

**The Truth**

I sat at the table as Ashley brought our coffee's and I breathed in the aroma of the freshly grounded coffee mm it smelled so good. I blew the top of the coffee taking a sip and looked at Ashley, uh-oh she had a daring glint in her eye. I gulped, she looked at me

"So Ashley, seen any cute guys?" uh-oh I knew she would know if I lied I cleared my throat

"uh well what would my dad say if he heard us talking, he'd take the guys head off" Ashley smirked

"so there is a guy ?" I sighed

"yea there is" you could feel the excitement coming off her I cringed as she burst out

"who, who who?"everyone stared at us and then someone shouted "Damn. People, that's the wwe's Ashley's" we whistled abandoning our coffee stood to the side Ashley whispered to me

"A thousand autographs or sore feet" I looked at the growing mob starting to grow for autographs I gulped

"I just hope our feet aren't to sore from training earlier" and we ran with a mob of fans straight behind and into the limo and told the driver to 'step on it' and with that we were gone. Ashley grabbed the remote and pressed the button that in response sent the screen up so the driver could not hear or see them.

"So who exactly is this guy ? A wrestler ?" I sighed again

"yea he is a wrestler" she immediately pounced

"who ? Tell me tell me !" at that I smirked she really was rather excited "he's the rainbow-haired warrior" she screamed

"Jeff ! omg you like Jeff. I knew it!" she started happy dancing in her seat causing me to burst out laughing she turned to me

"what are you laughing at?" I snorted at her dreadful impression of an English accent.

"I was laughing at you, I mean you look ridiculous" she then took her seatbelt off and started happy dancing I laughed pushing her back into her seat, Ashley certainly was something.

_**Meanwhile ..**_.

Jeff's Pov

I was with Matt and we were sitting in the hotel room talking about what was going on in our lives and then the one question I hoped wouldn't crop up did

"so Jeff you've been chirpy lately especially after you've been with a certain someone, " he smiled as I cringed

"you sooo like Ashley" I cringed

"You like her don't you ?"

"uh um well yea I do" Matt smiled

"I knew it! oh yeah!" I looked at him like he had grown another head

"I just won some money, a lot of money actually, I had a bet on with Mark that you would tell me before next Monday" I brushed my hand through my hair

"am really _that_ obvious ?" he smirked

"to everyone except her" I sighed getting up. I headed up the stairs and turned round as matt cleared his throat

"you should tell her you know" I sighed turning round and headed upstairs, head full of thoughts.

AN:- Same old chapter different format! I think I'm gonna check the next chapter and leave it at that!

**Rach xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 14**

**Sharpies! **

Ashley's Pov

We were at the Raw arena and I was sitting in Jeff's locker room, playing truth or dare. And believe it or not, Jeff is rather good at it, making it rather hard for me but I was giving in.

"Truth or Dare" he asked me, I looked at his face he had mischievous marked all over him to the silly smirk playing on his face to the twinkle in his eye. I grinned, time to make it interesting.,

"Dare" I said and I giggled at his face while he thought of a dare.

"Okay he said, Ric is in his locker room resting, you gonna go in and write something on his face, feel free to chose, your harsh enough" I laughed.

"Okay your on but you have to keep guard and what am I meant to write with?" I asked, he pulled a black sharpie out of his pocket and sent it flying at my face, I covered my face with my arms and it hit them bouncing onto the floor, I grabbed the sharpie and ran towards the door labeled _Ric Flair _and slowly turned the handle walking in, I took the lid off the sharpie and crept up on the resting Nature Boy. I wrote _wooooo_ down his nose and scribbled a quick _pansy_ drawing a little flower beside it. I heard Jeff knock on the door three times signaling somebody approaching. I let out a small curse and dove behind where the door would open, I knew it was risky but I could hardly hide in the bathroom eww. The door opened and head twisted to show Paul aka HHH to all the fans. "Ric!" he called out. I gave a quick intake of oxygen. He was going to see me, it would be Paul to find me, if it was anyone else I'd have been outta here. He walked in and and whispered

"You know, you shouldn't be in here but seeing as Hardy was outside, I'm guessing this is one of his crazy dares. If you get out I won't tell Ric I saw ya, but next time you better hope it ain't me, plenty of the superstars would tell him" I smirked

"but they wouldn't see me" he chuckled

"true, they probably wouldn't, now out, quick" I ran out the room bang into someone ugh only I could manage that.

"sor-" I started "chill Ash" said the Southern drawl of Jeff Hardy.

"Oh it's you huh, I did the crazy dare, got caught seeing as it was Paul, but he promised to keep his mouth closed, so it'll be okay, I think" I added uncertain. "

It will be. Paul always keeps his promises" I sighed well I suppose I can always count on 'Uncle Paul' as I had been told to call him.

"Raw's going to start in a minute and I've gotta go have fun and win back my intercontinental championship belt" I smiled

"getting a bit greedy huh Jeff tag and intercontinental" he laughed

"that's me, Umaga's one hell of a champion this is gonna be hard. Do I get any luck from the new diva" I smiled

"I don't know Jeffrey, I didn't know you need it, but I suppose I can waste some on you" he pouted

"you won't have wasted it when I bring back the belt" I smiled

"go and win the belt and don't kill yourself or get eaten" He chuckled and jogged along to the gorilla.

* * *

(Match, and a quick note I'm not very good at these)

Jeff flew out onto the top of the ramp, making the crowd echo their cheers as Jeff ran down the ramp tag-team championship round his waist. The arena electric as they cheered on one of the most appreciated superstars on the current Raw roster. He flew up onto the turnbuckle flashing the oh-so familiar hardy guns. Jumped off and proceeded to do the same to the opposite turnbuckle.

The crowd gave a complete change of heart as the native drums signified the arrival of the Samoan bulldozer Umaga. He made his way down to the ring with the same beast-like entrance, he clambered into the ring and stared down Jeff. The crowd also noticed so and started a "Hardy" chant. The bell rung and Umaga charged towards Jeff, fortunately Jeff dodged to the left leaving the Samoan Bulldozer to collide with the turnbuckle obviously all this did was anger him more. Jeff bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline which had no affect on the 350 pound monster. Who just pushed Jeff who fell hopelessly to the ground hitting his head and neck. He clutched his neck as Umaga lifted him from the ground and did the whole thumb routine and went to finish Jeff with his 'Samoan spike' but Jeff being the last minute man that he is, didn't pull free of his grasp until the last second where he ducked under the raised hand of Umaga bounced of the turnbuckle into the 'Extreme neck breaker' as Umaga hit the canvas Jeff stood near the middle of the ring in front of the turnbuckle preparing for whisper in the wind. The crowd grew louder when they saw Umaga get up and charge towards Jeff. After executing the perfect whisper in the wind Jeff clambered up the turnbuckle and again flashed the Hardy guns with what was the last of his energy pulled off a swanton bomb . The crowd cheered letting off that electric rush as Jeff one certifying his defeat over Umaga. Jeff awkwardly held up the title belt while holding his neck in pain. The celebration was cut short as the former tag team champions raced down the ramp and slid into the ring still unknown to Jeff Hardy. As the ref raised Jeff's hand, Umaga, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury charged at Jeff. Jeff fell and was strangled by the top ring he had hell execution style onto. As he stumbled to his feet he was met by a step-up enzuigiri from Johnny Nitro which he fell into the steel chair shot from Mercury. Jeff lay on the ground close to unconscious as against the referee's will Umaga dragged Jeff to his feet to pull off the Samoan spike he failed to execute during the legal minutes of the match. Jeff lay unconscious in the ring as Umaga laid the intercontinental championship across his waste. The viewers watched as Ashley Cena and Matt Hardy ran down to the ring, as the looked at Jeff they noticed the blood that slowly trickled down his neck from the chair shot received as a rather nice 'gift' from Joey Mercury.

(End of Match scene back to Ashley's Pov)

* * *

We made it backstage with Jeff, he was still clutching his neck Intercontinental championship being in the free hand as he had left Matt to carry the tag team belt. We headed towards the trainers room when we met Ric uh-oh.

"Hi Ric!" I said in a chirpy tone trying to convince myself there was nothing to be guilty about.

"Hi Ashley, it was nice of you to go help my North Carolina buddy out there almost as nice as the present you left me" I swore under my breath as I quickly dodged the fall

"I left you a present awesome that was nice of me, I don't remember doing it but oh well, your welcome" I said cheekily. Jeff was struggling to contain his laughter and had to cover with a fake coughing fit. Ric raised an eyebrow

"only people as daring as you and Mr Hardy over there would be young and foolish enough to do what you did" I laughed.

"Ric I'm ashamed you could accuse me such a thing !" and we continued on to the trainers room.

An:- The editing is over! Happy? I am now I can write chapters! Thanks for reading!

**Rach xox**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:- Here's another chapter thank you to;

**DRUMMER512**

**68 stones from a broken heart **(Yes Ric is certainly "smart")

**HardyGirl2K8 **

You guys totally rock! Reviews are awesome please keep them coming ! XD

Disclaimer:- Okay these things get old after Forever... I do not own the wwe I also don't own the wrestlers that work for the wwe. The only thing I own is my very nice (didn't know you could call her nice) OC Ashley.

Summary:- Ashley is just your normal wrestling fan, but what happens when her idol is her father. and her father is her savior from her alcoholic mother. What happens when a 16 year old girl makes it big with the wwe and love happens. JeffXOC CenaXAsh.

(lines don't want to work so inserts line)

Amazing Discovery Chapter 15... Saviour!

Ashley's Pov

I sat bored to death on the stool in the amusement arcade as Paul and Shaun ran around like crazy loonies. They were supposed to be "watching out for me" as dad had put it. Pfft more like torturing me. Jeesh I've never in my whole like seen men of their age running around an arcade in a more excited manor than two year olds. I'm begging to think they are the two year olds. I felt vibrating against my leg pulling out my phone to see that Jeff was calling me I answered it and before anyone could say Hi or Hey, I had quickly gasped out

"Thank you your officially my saviour" I heard him chuckle and I started to laugh as well.

"and why am I your official saviour" He said with a very bad imitation of my voice.

"You can so not pull that off, anyway your my saviour because my father has totally lost the few brain cells he had... he trapped me with Shawn and Paul in the arcade, help me please" I could almost see the silly grin on his face while I waited for a reply.

"Oh so you want me to be your saviour _and_ rescue you from double trouble, I don't know, your expecting a lot from me now" I growled as he mocked me.

"Hardy you'll get here now or I will land you in it for the paint bombs" I said remembering today _fun_, which consisted of Jeff falling, which of course everyone who saw knew it wasn't, and dropping the paint he just happened to be carrying onto the head of a unaware Carlito, that's gotta be hard to get out the hair (only reason I chose him, I like him really.) I heard a gasp on the other end.

"you wouldn't, I'll tell your dad you were the one who sharpied Ric's face, anyway I'm coming anyway I'll see you in 10 minuets wait by the doors." and he hung up. I sighed and stood up and made my way to the entrance when I was intercepted by Paul and Shawn.

"Ashley, we're just gonna go get some doughnuts want anything?" Paul asked me as I quickly replied

"No" Shawn raised an eyebrow at me and I just gave him a smirk in return. Paul laughed and they headed off in the other direction. After waiting 5 minuets for Jeff he arrived.

"At last" I cried out and Jeff burst out laughing at my corny grin.

"What are you going to do about Double Trouble ?" he asked me referring to Paul and Shawn.

"I'm sure they can stop to pick up a phone as soon as we're a safe distance away" He grinned and grabbed my hand as we ran to the car.

10 minuets later with Paul and Shawn...

Shawn picked up his phone after seeing it was Ashley he screamed down the line

"Where the hell are you?, we've been looking everywhere" I heard a small giggle which only made him angrier.

"don't worry I'm safe. I'm actually just about to get my lip pierced" She replied. At that Paul grabbed the phone from Shawn's hand.

"Hardy! You let her do that and your gonna play the game. Ashley you dare even think about it, your dad will send me to my grave and then Steph will get a hold of me"

"Aw, but Paul I always wanted it done and how do you know Jeff is here. Anyway I'll see you in two hours, Bye buddies" and with that she hung up.

"okay Hardy and Mini Cena will not have a good night tonight" Shawn said as they grabbed their jackets and jetted out the building.

(Inserts another line ... Lines Hate me)

A/N Okay so this chapter is TINY but it's just a filler. Just to let you know, next chapter we may see some Romance next chapter. Being locked in a room with Jeff freakin Hardy can't be that bad right ?

**Rach xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

AN:- Okay so in the short space of two hours and one minute I have discovered that I maybe killed by one crazy friend if I don't update and have had two reviews telling me to update so your wish is my command. So thank you to;

**68 Stones from a broken heart**

**always-alone-but-never-alone**

and

**Inday**

for reviewing the chapter and a little thanks to Bekah cos you didn't review and I'll let you know I don't take well to Death Threats. Lol

Oh yeah can't forget this fanfic has officially received it first all-flaming review so a totally massive thanks to my flamer who is very bad at it... jcena'sgirl557744 ... Because "That was so lame"

But anyway the chapter ...

**

* * *

Amazing Discovery Chapter 16** ... Lip Locks and Lip Rings 

Ashley's Pov

I groaned as I heard the door click, I was officially trapped my only companion, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Yepp you heard right I am officially grounded to the bathroom. You wonder why I don't just unlock and open the door? Simple because I am surrounded by egotistical merciless pole-up-their-ass' wrestlers. Excluding me and apparently the now tortured soul of The Rainbow Haired Warrior. Aka they decided to Barricade the door with the beds, and _then_ realise they were pretty tired. So now there is two beds and three giant building like wrestlers between me and freedom. So now I'm waiting for my hair to grow long enough and strong enough for Umaga to climb it and bulldoze the door down. He's not exactly the lightest of the wrestlers. I can think of a couple of thousand people who weigh a _little_ less than him, not to mention he isn't the most handsome Prince Charming on the block but hey I'm desperate.

"ugh will they _ever_ wake up?" Jeff asked me and dude he sounded like someone had sucked his damn soul out. But apparently we are all not that lucky.

"damn this is annoying, how about another round of truth or dare?" I asked _very _bored.

"sure, it might save me from turning psycho" I mocking brought my hand to my opened mouth.

"I thought you already were" he rolled his eyes and childishly shouted

"me first, truth? dare? double dare? situation? or cuddle?" (I don't know if that is something you all are familiar with so quick note and even if you think you are you should read it in case it's slightly different. You should all know what truth dare and double dare are. Cuddle is pretty self explanatory you have to cuddle the said person, which of course there is only one option here. Situation is where you put them in a situation e.g. If you were locked in a room and the only way to get out was ... which would you choose? Clear? I hope so cos here's the chapter...)

"Situation" I said after bringing my index finger to my lips, signalling a quieter tone from the younger Hardy brother.

"If you were trapped on a desert island and the only way to get off it was to either A) give up rock music for the remainder of your life. Or B) Marry Khali, what would you do ?" I growled at the question he knew what I was going to say and he knew I couldn't.

"I'd die a happy soul on the island" he smirked

"but that wasn't one of the options" I groaned

"your joking right? Fine. I-I-I-I'd marrythegreatkhali" which only caused him to burst out laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my bottom lip into a pout.

"Jeffy no faiwr" I said in a whiny baby voice. By now the look of my discomfort added to his strange sense of humour had tears rolling down his cheeks while he rolled on the floor clutching his ribs. I stood up from my cross legged position and gave him a nice hard kick, which quickly turned the laughter into moans of pain.

"Aw poor little Jeffy hurt" he finally sat up and we continued.

**

* * *

After another 1 hour ...**

"Dare this time Ash?" Jeff asked me as I sat on the floor half asleep with boredom.

"Okay, if this is like the last one it can be a dare, I think I am going to die here. In a hotel shower" I said as I sat in the same cross legged position, only this time I had stone cold water (nope Austin isn't making an appearance or it'd be beer) running down my face.

"Okay you can turn it off now" Jeff announced as I waisted no time in turning the shower off. My clothes were absolutely drenched and all I had to wear now was the denim jeans I had left in the cupboard and the Hardy Boyz hoodie Jeff had _kindly_ gave me. The down side he made me change in a cupboard Yepp a cupboard. It was tiny and may I say I don't think I'm gonna be doing this for a while. I came out to find Jeff washing the toothpaste I made him smear all over his face off. We then sat back in the middle of the room. And it was Jeff's turn to give me a dare I think I had visibly gulped because Jeff was biting his lip for something. We were sitting much closer than before but we were both more comfortable now.

"I dare you ... to kiss me" and what could I do but comply after all I had been wanting to do that for a short while. But I was expecting the door to swing open to reveal the blonde hair of...

**

* * *

A/N:-** Okay Read above people you cannot kill me! And if you kill me how can I update ? Damn I'm a nasty bitch. Oh well the world will live... so how was the chapter ? How about you review and tell me. XD You can complain though because the chapter is tiny and because I left it there I suppose. 

**Rach xxx**

(please don't kill me)


	17. Chapter 17

**Amazing Discovery **

**Chapter 17 **

**Breaking Free! **

Jeff and I broke apart only to see Paul leaning on the door frame looking incredibly amused.

"Well I suppose if it were Randy in here with a chick I'd be seeing worse" I heard a grunt coming from outside and Randy.

"What's being said about me? And is it good" He said popping his head round the door so we were all in eyesight. He looked at Jeff and I and grinned.

"At last. And they said closets were supposed to be used for this thing. I mean come on where's the romance in that, the bathroom is way more fitting." He said jokingly.

"Now seriously what was being said about me?!" Randy questioned.

"Randy, Randy, Randy such a sweet little monkey. You asked whether it was nice or not. Well I suppose if you think whatever Paul has to say about you is 'nice' then yes if not then no. Take your pick" With that said Randy chased Paul into the main room and around the beds and the sleeping bodies of my father, Ashley, Melina, Trish, Matt, and Adam. Eww Adam's drooling, no doubt thinking of Amy...

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeff asked. I grinned. We both tip-toed out the bathroom and through the room, Randy and Paul still not seeing us and had our hands around the handles when the idiots finally noticed us.

"You two head out now, Randy and I'll distract your Dad, we'll call you when the coast is clear. Got it?" Paul asked us. We smiled and nodded.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Randy added. Paul slapped him across the head.

"You may as well as thrown condoms at them after saying that!" Paul exclaimed. We quickly jogged put the door and listened to the sound of Randy chasing Paul. Typical!

"Would you like to go get something to eat after being trapped in there?" Jeff asked.

"Sure would. I'm famished!" and we headed for food. Jeff's hand in mine.

**-- -- -- **

**Back in the hotel room. **

John Cena woke up with a crash. He jetted off of the bed and scanned the room everything was everywhere it shouldn't be. It looked like a Hurricane had hit the room but John Cena knew better. The only hurricane that had hit this room had been the one when Shane had came to get Shannon earlier. The source of the problem could be identified in three words. Randy and Paul.

As John walked over to the door where he could hear the pair arguing he lifter the sofa to its upright position picked up the now empty bowls that once held snacks; chips, nuts, chocolate etc. Now they along with everything else on the table were crushed on the floor.

John quickly learned the worst was yet to come because as he stepped from the hotel room he was currently occupying he was met with a very unpleasant sight in fact it was so bad it made him flinch and squeal. Paul Levesque were now at the far end of the hall leaving behind them, feathers and broken pillows. Smashed china, paint, flour and what looked like ketchup but he really wasn't looking forward to telling management about the broken doors and tables. Not to mention the stained towels and robes from the now overturned trolley.

It was official World War 3 Paul and Randy style had happen and every single superstar that was now standing next to John was in a mixed state of shock and horror. Not one of them were in Horror at the amount of damage the floor had sustained but more of the horror Paul and Randy were going to face when they stepped into the lions cage which was Vince McMahon's penthouse office.

John and Adam and Shawn finally had the sense to break the fight up. Although it did nothing because everyone that stepped out of their rooms began to wish they hadn't because standing behind all the onlooking superstars, surveying the damage was a purple faced chairman of the board, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Orton, Levesque my office NOW!" He barked and at that precise moment in time not one person envied the main event superstars, Triple H and Randy Orton.

An:- Hey People. Great news comes with this chapter. All the chapter from 1 through to 15 have been edited something changed but now all of them are longer and all my spelling and grammar mistakes have been righted. Not only that but I have a couple of questions to ask you all.

I've been considering finish this fic soon. I started this in 2007 and it was my first piece of work on this site and im glad to say I have only had one flame throughout the entire course of it. If so I've been thinking I'm going to need about 5 chapters to tie it up.

Second and following on from the last, if I do finish it in these 5 chapters I've been considering would you all want or enjoy a sequel? I was thinking around draft time. More information on a sequel if you all would like one would be released with the coming chapters.

Thanks all for reading! You guys rock!

**Rach xox**


End file.
